


Pillow Talk

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Plans For The Future, Post-Coital Cuddling, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, for just a moment, Kouki forgets how serious Seijuro can be when he's got a plan in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> They are about to graduate from high school and have been dating close to 2 years. 
> 
> This fic was written for the [AKFR contest](http://akafurichat.tumblr.com/post/122335149056/akafuri-art-c-kiiyoshi-hi-hi-so-ive-been).

"I could fetch a-"

"No, no, it's fine."

Stretching out his legs to let the blood run through them properly again, Furihata took stock, trying to coax himself down from the high he'd just experienced. Cleaning up was one of the furthest ideas from his mind at the moment, as was moving any more than he absolutely had to.

They had been particularly vigorous that round, and honestly he'd thought he was a little more flexible, but the aching of his hips portended otherwise. Relaxing would mean carrying the evidence of their tryst in and around his lower half, but well, it wasn't actually bothering him any. He felt no shame in laying there a while, tangled in Seijuro's tender embrace.

"I.." he panted, his heart rate refusing to quell even several long moments after completion, "feel kinda bad... the bed was clean before now, and we were already sweaty when we got in... well, mostly you...."

Grinning sheepishly, he curled into his position against Akashi's chest, marveling at the steady cadence of the other's heartbeat. It was a little unfair that Seijuro was always composed, but then again, that was the difference in their personalities. Furihata knew he tended to be more emotional while his boyfriend had a level head in most situations. Though, he was probably the only one who ever got to see him come unraveled, or feel that irritatingly placid pulse accelerate. If he focused on that, he became more happy than annoyed.

"We had a deal, Kouki," was the succinct response he received, his lover showering a determined gaze down upon him. Bowing under its gravity, he met the look, pursing his lips.

"All right," he echoed, tone hesitant. "We can talk about it now if you want. We are about to graduate after all. And I promised."

The subject about to be brought up was one they'd first broached over a year ago, debating back and forth until finally, they'd come to this resolution. That once school was over and done with, they'd revisit the idea, and Kouki wouldn't shoot it down immediately.

At the time, Furihata wasn't sure if he'd made that agreement more because he thought it was fair, or more because there was still that nagging doubt in his mind that a relationship with someone like Akashi could last. Early on, he'd been pretty insecure about everything, so it wouldn't come as a surprise if his motivation had been more geared toward the idea that, by the end of high school, they'd have broken up.

Akashi was special in a myriad of ways, unlike him. In the beginning, he'd been fixated on that notion, and half the time he didn't even understand what the attraction could have been from the redhead's end. He'd agreed to go out with him because he liked him, but why his affection was returned boggled his mind. No one else had ever seemed to care for him in that way, so having Akashi come courting out of nowhere had been the shock of Furihata's life.

And once he'd accepted the guy into his life, the simple gestures he'd expected were numerous, but Seijuro liked to throw him a curveball now and then. Making routine several-hour long train trips up to Tokyo to visit him, buying trinkets because Kouki had mentioned liking them, or because the item made him think of him... those were par for the course. There were only a handful of things that the brunet had expressly forbidden.

Spending money on him would have been one taboo, but Furihata had soon realized that was futile. People normally spent money on dates or little presents for their significant others, he couldn't fault Akashi for doing the same, even if the gifts probably cost a pretty penny more than what the average teenager could shell out.

Bringing them around to today and the discussion they were about to embark on. His answer, however unsure it may have sounded, appeared to appease his lover, and Seijuro decided to cut right to the point.

"Are you still against taking a trip abroad with me, then?"

"Well, I was never _against_ that, really," Kouki stated, meeting his eyes seriously. "It just seemed like a lot of money at the time, and we hadn't been dating that long so it was kinda... hard for me to wrap my head around."

"I always intended to pay for it."

"That's the point!" he insisted, slowing his finger's trajectory over the redhead's chest to focus on his words. Next to him, Akashi's brows were furrowed cutely, as if he didn't comprehend where the topic was headed. "I don't want you to have to do that. Maybe you can, but it's not fair to either of us. You, obviously for doing it, and me because you know, I want to pay sometimes too. I'll never have that much money though, so the bar has to be set lower."

"What if it wasn't abroad then? There are perfectly acceptable places within the country we could go to-"

Furihata only sighed, and used the brief moment to recollect his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he rambling or if his argument was making any sense. In his heart, the words awaited, but refused to pass through his lips. He knew what he wanted to say, but was having a difficult time in expressing it. And though he knew Akashi was trying to comprehend his point, he would need to make it a bit clearer before they both wound up confused. 

"I don't want to settle on where we go, either. If we're going to go on a trip, it might as well be somewhere really amazing."

Perhaps those weren't the correct words to use. In fact, the longer Seijuro stared at him, Furihata was certain they were the wrong ones to use. The scion exhaled a wispy sigh, his eyes studying his paramour and already preparing to counteract the next argument he'd surely raise.

"Then if it's amazing you want, Kouki then we should go to Pari-"

"For the last time, nowhere insane like that! When I meant amazing, I meant somewhere where we'll enjoy without having to worry how high the price is, or how elegant the hotel is." He inwardly groaned, realizing he wasn't making much headway. "I want to go somewhere memorable, somewhere we can cherish the time we spend together, but that doesn't mean we just pick anywhere because you want to pay for it all."

Akashi's nose wrinkled, the brunet's campaign still not fully being absorbed into his whirling mind. "I don't follow, Kouki. You say you don't wish to go somewhere inexpensive because you want to pay for half of it, but yet when I suggest somewhere that isn't cheap, you keep objecting. You're confusing me."

The brunet was having a difficult time not banging his head in exasperation. If there had ever been a good time for the gods to grant him the gift of gab, it was now. But seeing how that was unlikely to happen, and how he was likely going to be stuck articulating himself to his lofty-minded lover for years to come, a new approach sounded hopeful.

"Let's start again. I want to go somewhere nice, not super fancy like you suggested, but not really cheap either because you keep saying you want to pay for it. Why can't you decide on somewhere of a decent price, and let me pay for half of it? I've been saving my wages since you brought this up over a year ago, and by not letting me help, it's not going to be feel like something we're going on together."

His lover wasn't going to let this issue go, that much Seijuro could tell. Truth be told, it made him proud that he could treat the other without any qualms; the expense didn't matter. What he needed now was for him to agree to the idea, and it sounded like with a little prompting, he might be amenable.

But if they kept at it the way they had, Kouki wasn't going to be satisfied no matter what the outcome was. For all he knew, they could agree, and he could wind up choosing somewhere too elegant for the brunet's savings. Then they'd only have another obstacle in their way. All he wanted was to spend time with Kouki and cherish him, celebrate the milestone they were fast approaching far away from everyone and everything else.

There had to be some compromise that would allow for a peaceful resolution of the matter.

"How about we make a deal?" he smoothly interrupted, earning him a suspicious glance. "Let me pay for our entire vacation." Furihata's lips twitched as he readied to argue, but Akashi raised a hand to illustrate that he'd like to finish delivering his point. "Save the money that you have for the deposit and whatever other fees for the apartment we'll get after we come back."

Kouki's irritation wavered, and his pulse rhymthically accelerated at the proposition, a tentative excitement taking hold. He'd never considered that as an option because this trip had been looming over everything for so long that he hadn't even thought about their next step of moving in together. They'd discussed that part more recently, and it had gone over so much easier for some reason. Now that his lover brought it up, however, the idea was swiftly growing on him. It was an important investment. He'd be putting his money towards something that pretty much spelled the start of their future together.

Pulling slightly back from the warmth of the redhead's torso, he allowed himself some quiet moments to mull the offer over. Was it such a bad trade? After all, what was more personal? Spending his half on a trip that would last a week or two, or putting it toward the place that they'd live for at least the next few years?

"Fine," he surrendered, throwing him an earnest glance, "I can do that."

"I never want you to feel like I'm patronizing you, Kouki. So I'm glad that you're able to speak up and say so when you have an issue with any of our arrangements. I will always listen."

Seijuro's hand reached out to link with his, wordlessly urging him to return to their former pose. There was a gleam in his eyes that gave the brunet's heart a further lift, noting the open enthusiasm playing out on his boyfriend's visage.

Seeing it, Kouki internalized how much he must have been looking forward to their graduation trip all this time. It still boggled his mind how proud Akashi was to boast about him, or spoil him endlessly, especially when he himself felt all he did was give the redhead a sample of what a normal life consisted of. Normalcy was rare for his lover,he knew, but it was nothing special to him. He could only hope that his brand of spoiling Seijuro felt special.

"I take it we're in agreement - we're going on vacation?" The brunet nodded, enabling his next words to flow out. "Where then?"

"We can go to Paris, or whatever you want."

Scooting his body downward on the mattress, Furihata laid his head in the crook of Akashi's shoulder, making himself comfortable enough to stay put. He also tugged at the comforter that had been shifted to the side during their lovemaking, replacing it over top of them both. The air had acquired a chill, and what heat they'd built between them had finally petered out, leaving him wanting an extra layer to snuggle beneath. And he knew all too well that if  _he_ was feeling cold, then Seijuro must be even colder.

As if in response, the redhead let out a small sigh of content, momentarily shuttering his eyes before resurfacing. When he did, his mouth cambered into a pout, displeased by Kouki's answer.

"I want us both to have some input," he stated, pausing to curl his free hand into the fabric of their blanket. "How about you think of some destinations, make a list of say three that you're most interested in, and I will choose from those and make it happen. Does that sound reasonable?"

Kouki pondered the suggestion. The idea did sound fair, even though he had no idea where those places would end up being. At least he would be able to throw in some options, whether he was sure about them or not, and feel like he had a hand in planning things. He nodded, gracing his lover with another smile.

"Okay... I guess I'll do that later."

Akashi's response was positive, his hand cupping the back of the brunet's head before slowly pulling it forward.

"I'll await your choices, then."

Seijuro then sealed the gap between them, his lips planting firmly against the other's. Kouki was swift to respond, his own moving leisurely against Akashi's and relishing in the feel of the silkiness pressed against his own mouth. Eyes sliding closed, he allowed himself to become lost in their union, barely feeling hands descending until they stopped on his waist.

His eyes cracked open when he felt a sudden movement; he was being coaxed on top of his lover, Akashi's skills keeping them from breaking their sultry connection. Kouki's lips parted, allowing his lover's deft tongue to slid in easily to tangle with his own. In response, he moaned, the sensation of delightfully warm fingertips brushing against his skin and gliding past the barrier the blanket created enlivening him. Seijuro seemed fully intent on taking things a step further, so it was a surprise when he divided their heated arrangement.

Kouki's eyes fluttered open, his gaze locking with he fogged pair below. His lover reached upward to brush aside a loose strand of his hair, lips twitching as he uttered his next words.

"Marry me, Kouki."

The brunet was inert for a moment, eyes gradually widening and the haze dissipating as he shot up from his flat position. Scrambling backwards, he nearly tumbled off the corner of the bed, the shock still piercing him to the core, and failed to notice the other male's immediate reaction.

"I've shocked you," he interjected flatly, impassioned look morphing into one of forced blankness. "I apologize."

"Well uh yeah," Furihata choked out, "that's a big question to ask someone out of nowhere!" Flushing, he added, "Sei, what the heck are you thinking? We're still really young, and-"

Akashi paused. While it was true what the other said, he knew in his heart there was no other reason aside from that. Yes, they were still quite young, but he knew this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. If anything, he would wait. Wait for Kouki to take all the time he needed. But first, he'd make his case absolutely clear.

"I want to because I know how strongly I feel about you, Kouki. I don't want anyone else, so I don't need to put this off to see if someone comes along who I'd like more. It's you... that I want to be at my side for the rest of our days." Tracing his fingers along the slope of the brunet's jaw, Seijuro stared intently into his hazel eyes, assuring he had his complete attention. "Also, there are some... who might get ideas in their head if I don't make it clear that I belong to someone. I don't know how long I can wait before that happens, and frankly I don't care to find out."

"Your father?" Kouki questioned, willing himself to remain calm despite how his heart was trying to drill a hole through his chest with how ardently it was beating. "He can't make you marry someone, though."

"He can't... if I'm already spoken for in that regard," the crimson-haired specified. "Otherwise, he can make life hell until I'm forced to capitulate to whatever option he dreams up in his head."

"Even if I were to say it was okay, we can't do that here," he hedged, glancing at his lover speculatively.

"We could go somewhere that we could. As long as it's done, he'll have to back off. The mere suggestion of bigamy, even if the marriage wouldn't be recognized here, would be more than enough to put him in his place. It would tarnish the family name, and that's what he fears the most."

Kouki hefted a huge sigh, chin nuzzling into the caress of the other's hand on instinct as he gathered his words. Where should he start? And what was the best way to speak his mind without giving any offense?

"I just don't get why it has to be right now. He likely wouldn't push for you to marry someone until after you finish university, would he? Or even a little after that, since you'd be only starting your career at that point. Why the rush?"

Akashi laughed gently, the tense look on his face falling away at the brunet's rebuttal. "Were you listening to anything I said before that, Kouki? You're right, he probably wouldn't do that any time soon. But that doesn't change how I feel or what I myself want."

"If you feel that sure about it, though, a few years won't change anything," Furihata countered, glancing at him with an enviable poise. "I don't plan on leaving, so it's not like you have to ask now to make sure I'll still be here."

Seijuro could feel his usual composure slipping. This wasn't the precise way he had in mind, but then again, he had wanted to ask at some point. If anything, he could blame the spontaneity on the blooming connection he experienced with his lover. And how after discussing so many aspects of the future, his mind had expanded to include the other elements he hoped would be there as well.

Only now, the thought was no longer caged in his mind, and had been aired out for Kouki's hearing as well. And for the first time since the desire had been borne to him, he had to endure the anxiety of awaiting the other's reaction. To be entirely honest with himself, he had barely considered what Kouki's response would be. Just blindly hoped that it would be an affirmative one.

Perhaps part of that problem was his mindset. He'd never felt his age, and had a tendency to map out his future years far in advance. The decision to ask seemed natural to him, though he was now certain that was anything but the case. It was painful to admit that years from now, time could easily change their bond, even drive them apart. The present him was terrified of that possibility, considering how happy he felt currently. This happiness he hoped to cultivate for life. Not for a relationship spanning a few short years, but something much more solid and for ages to come. 

Swallowing the burgeoning lump in his throat, Seijuro lowered his hands until they rested at each of his sides. It was easy for his lover to say he wouldn't leave, but who knew what time, and his father at some juncture, would ordain?

The pit inside of him was beginning to feel more like a void. He had lost count of how many times he had swallowed thickly, only adding to the queasiness he was already enduring. He was unaware of the eyes on him, focusing more on how he was going to push himself to ask the question that was gnawing at him. 

"Sei?"

Kouki couldn't suppress the worry that nudged at him following his lover's wavering expression. He wasn't used to this silence. It was rare for Akashi to morph into such a quiescent state; he only did when something was horribly overwhelming him.

"For my own curiosity, if we were older right now, what would your answer be? Would you wish for me to be your husband, or would your answer change at all?" he slowly questioned, voice dismal in its delivery, each syllable wearier than the next.  **  
**

Given the previous discussion, he should have been expecting the abrupt question, but it still took him by surprise. Furihata whirled through his mind, searching for an answer that lure his cherished one down from the ledge of anxiety he seemed to be working up to.After all, he wasn't exactly saying "no." Just that the best time for their union wasn't right now. It wasn't the rejection Seijuro apparently had taken it as, and he needed to assure him of that fact.

"That's hard to say. I guess, it's not just age, but other stuff too, like life experiences, and how long we've been together... I don't know if I can put myself in those shoes," Kouki pondered aloud, causing his heart to clench with another infusion of dread.

Were those the correct words? From the corner of his eye, he could see. Akashi's somber expression, and realized he had to act fast. Roving through his mind, he searched for a solution, quickly yet cautiously. There was something he wished to say after that, but now wasn't the exact moment. Something else needed to be said first. 

"I love you, Sei." He repressed a grin when the other's head rose. "And there's something I want to ask you."

Heaving a breath, Kouki paced his nerves, assuring himself he had gathered the correct words. His lover's sullen expression had already melted, and now he wanted to eliminate it entirely. 

"Will you marry me," his heart was singing a veritable chorus of unsteady beats right about now, "--after our next graduation?"

Looking only slightly perplexed, Akashi graced him with a smile.

The cast of it was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed, wider and more ungainly, as if he'd momentarily forgot how and was only just relearning the art. Or perhaps it was a new one added to the dichotomy, something reserved for pure and unfiltered euphoria. Because cheesy as it sounded, he was blinded by the force of that one little expression, and Kouki didn't doubt that a few years from now, when he walked down the aisle toward him, that same grin would be waiting for him at the other end.

"Yes."


End file.
